


Hopeless

by scrat78



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, The Young Riders Italia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrat78/pseuds/scrat78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble has been inspired by our rpg game "The Young Riders Italia" (www.tyritalia.com)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Young Riders Italia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98408) by The Young Riders Italia. 



> This drabble has been inspired by our rpg game "The Young Riders Italia" (www.tyritalia.com)

Elise was late and he was waiting for her, beating nervously his fingers on the table.  
She took a deep breath and slowly approached the table trying to stop herself from thinking how much she hated him. She was forced to leave her family, live with a monster and bear his hideous manners; because of him she had learned to lie, cheat and betray people and she couldn’t rise up against him or try to escape. Her life was a complete failure; she hoped one day things will change but for the moment she couldn’t see any light.


End file.
